Life is a Mystery
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie knows nothing about her past. She hates that she has to move to Forks, even though it's the setting of her favorite series Twilight. But what happens when she meets some strange people there? What happens when she falls in love with one of those people? What happens when the Cullens visit? Most importantly, why do Edward and Bella think that Nessie is dead?
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Moving**

**Nessie's POV**

I really hated my life sometimes. Right now was one of those times. I was being forced into something that I really wanted no part in at all. I currently lived in Los Angeles, CA, USA and I was being forced to move to Forks, WA, USA. I didn't want to leave the city life that I knew so well here in LA for some small little town in a place where it constantly rains.

I begged my mom to let me stay and live on my own. Unfortunately I'm only 16 years old so that was not going to happen. My mother, god bless her soul, was not my biological mother. I didn't know who my biological mother was, but I wish I did. I didn't even know the full story of how or why she and my dad chose to adopt me in the first place, not that it really matters I guess. It would just be nice to know the truth about myself. My mom always refuses to talk about it for some reason, and my dad died when I was little.

My mom had recently gotten a job offer as a doctor in Forks. Since she had been out of a job for a really long time now she was desperate for work. So as much as I hated the idea of moving to a new town in a new state I had to remind myself that it was for our own goods. I also reminded myself that I would be moving to the setting of my favorite story; Twilight. I absolutely loved Twilight. I had every single movie, every single book, and a ton of merchandise that was a Twilight themed. I also write Twilight fan fiction on fan fiction. net. I use the username Renesmee Cullen. Mostly because Renesmee happens to be my real name as well. Sadly, my last name wasn't Cullen. How much I wish that could be true.

I sighed. I wished that I could be writing or reading fan fiction right now instead of packing. I love writing for myself and for my reviewers. Some of my most loyal reviewers are sibuna826twihard, GamecockFan2, LillyZ, KleoCullen and twilightfanjm. I definitely would much rather be reading and writing right now instead of packing up my bags. But I didn't have much of a choice. We were set to leave in the morning. Updating fan fiction was just going to have to wait, but god only knows how long that will be because we still have to get wifi set up at the new place.

"Nessie are you done yet?" I heard my mother ask.

"Almost!" I shouted back to her.

"Well hurry up!" she shouted. I didn't know what her hurry was. We weren't leaving until morning. I still had a few hours to finish up my packing and I didn't even have that much left. My mother had made me get rid of a lot of my stuff so we'd have less to take to the new place. Sometimes I think that mothers just love to be annoying.

I finished packing the remainder of my things. Once I was done with that I doubled checked that I had packed everything I had left. I laid down on the floor because my bed was now gone. My mom had sold it and the people that bought it came to pick it up this morning. So I just laid there staring up at the ceiling.

Moving really does suck. I didn't like that I had to leave all of my friends. Not that I had a lot of friends in the first place. Most people think that I'm just to weird. Perhaps I am. My skin is much paler then normal for one. I'm also the type of girl that prefers a good book over obsessing over a boy any day. I also don't care as much about makeup as other girls seem to. I mean, I like it, but I don't see the need to reapply makeup so many times throughout the day. Unlike a group of girls at my school I don't care to look like those supermodels you seen on the covers of magazines. They even made fun of for being 'fat' when really I'm at a normal weight and they look anorexic.

Despite the uncomfortableness of laying on the floors I was able to fall asleep. When I woke up the next morning my whole body was hurting. I was sure that it had something to do with sleeping on the floors all night long. I got up and took two Advil to take the edge off of the pain. My throat was also hurting like a hell. I could already tell that I was going to have what I like to call a _sore throat day_ which basically meant that I would have a sore throat all day long. I don't have normal sore throats either. My sore throats are so badly that I just want to claw my own throat out sometimes. It feels like my throat is on fire and nothing I do cures it. This is a problem that I've been dealing with for as long as I can remember.

I quickly got dressed and ate some breakfast before it was time for us to start heading out to the airpot. It was only a two hour flight to Seattle. Then another hour in a plane to Port Angeles. Then it was a one hour car ride to Forks. I had to say that Stephenie Meyer's description of the town were pretty accurate. It hadn't once stopped raining since we had first landed. I really hoped that the constant rain was just an over exaggeration. But so far that did not seem to be the case.

However, it was pretty cool to live in a town where your favorite story takes place. I'm almost tempted to go into the forest just to find the Cullen mansion. I had to remind myself that it didn't exist though. That was a sad thought.

The house that my mom had bought was already fully furnished. Which a relief to me. I didn't think that I'd be able to handle sleeping on the floor again. The house wasn't very big. But that was okay with me. After all it was just my mom and I.

We really weren't in the mood to unpack when we had gotten home. We were to tired from having to get up early and then traveling is always pretty tiring. So instead I got my umbrella and rain jacket, and then I left. I found a coffee shop and bought myself a cup of coffee and a donut. I walked outside because there was no more seats inside. It was pretty lonely outside because of the rain. Which meant that I would have some peace and quiet. I pulled out my phone and checked my email. I saw three alerts from fan fiction. sibuna826twihard, KleoCullen and twilightfanjm had all updated stories recently. It was not unusual to see an update from twilightfanjm. She is always updating and coming up with new story ideas.

I started drinking my coffee and eating my donut as I read my three stories. I was on my second story when I heard a nearby voice say "What are you doing here?!" really loudly.

I nearly spilled a coffee all over myself. I looked up and saw two angry looking girls standing there. They were every bit as pale as I was. What had I done to them?

"What are you doing here on our territory?!" one of them demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said as calmly as I could.

"You know exactly what we are talking about _hybrid. _You are on our territory! Don't you know that you are not allowed on territory that has already been claimed?! If our parents even get a sniff of you you will be in big trouble so-"

"Do you really think that I am here by choice?! I don't even want to be here. But nobody is going to tell me whether I should stay or go!" I shouted back to them.

"You are not allowed here. We have already claimed this territory!"

Before I could even say another word someone else appeared. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor when I saw the handsomest boy that I had ever seen before. His skin was also as pale as mine was. However he had a hint of blush to his cheeks. He had black hair, and he had the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen.

"Daniel, Clarissa, what is going on here?" the boy asked.

"Nothing Mason. We are just trying to explain to this girl that she is on our territory and needs to-"

"Why don't you two go home and let me handle this" he said.

"Okay brother" they said. They stared at me angrily one more time before leaving.

"I'm sorry about my sisters. They can be a bit temperamental sometimes" he said.

"It's okay. I guess" I said.

"Anyway my name is Mason. What would yours be?" he asked me.

"I'm Renesmee" I answered.

He was about to say something else when my phone rang. It was my mom telling me to come home.

"I have to go" I said and got up as quickly as I could.

"Well I hope to see you around Renesmee" he said and I blushed.

**In case anyone is wondering Daniel, Clarissa and Mason are hybrids just like Nessie. So what do you think? Please let me know in a review. **


	2. Mason

**Chapter 2: Mason**

**Nessie's POV**

I was half really annoyed and half really happy. How does that happen you say? Well, I was half really annoyed by those two girls, Daniel and Clarissa, I believed Mason had called them. How dare they just come up to me and tell me to leave! What gave them the right to come up to me and start yelling at me like complete maniacs to get off of _their territory. _What the hell does that even mean?! Last time I checked we were not animals that claimed land or anything. I had just as much right to be here as they did. Not that I wanted to be here in the first place, but that is a whole other story. Every time I thought about those girls I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I was that pissed. Also, they ruined my fan fiction. I was halfway through sibuna826twihard's _Noon Sun _when those girls so rudely interrupted me for their crazy psychotic reasons.

Then there was the other half of me that was really happy. I was happy because I had met Mason. He was easily the most handsome guy I had ever met. More then that, he was so kind to me. Unlike his sisters. This was the first time I had ever taken interest in a guy before. Honestly my own mother was even beginning to think that I was a lesbian.

I finished reading my fan fiction on my phone and then I found a more stories to read. Once I was done with that I turned on the TV that we had shipped here and started watching it.

Then I decided to read a book instead. I went through the box labeled _Nessie's books_ until I found the Hunger Games and started reading it. I started to feel very sleepy as I read my book.

I eventually gave up reading. I put on my pajamas and then went to bed. I fell asleep in less then two minutes. When I woke up the next morning I felt extremely well rested. I helped my mom with the unpacking that morning. Luckily there wasn't much to unpack.

After we were done I went shopping with my mom for more home decorations to put around the house. We also needed to buy more clothes since we had sold a lot of it. That meant a trip down to the port Angeles mall.

The rest of the weekend passed by uneventfully. I wasn't looking forward to Monday. I didn't want to be the new girl. I wished that I at least knew someone there. It would make my day a lot less dreadful.

What made matters worse is that my mother had to drive me. It's not that I have any aversion to being driven around by my mother, but I was afraid of what people might think. At my last school I drove myself to school as soon as I got a license and a car. Unfortunately my mom thought it would be best to sell my car. Even though it was a used car that I only had for a couple of months, I already missed it.

As we were entering the parking lot I saw Mason and his sisters. Great. I didn't want to deal with those girls today. I just hoped that they would leave me alone. I still don't understand why I did to upset them in the first place. My mom dropped me and off in the front of the school.

I sighed as I stated at the building. The sign read Forks High School. There was a small par of me, the fangirl part, that was happy to be attending the same school that the Cullen's attended in the series.

I walked inside the office and got my class schedule. I was walking around with my class schedule in my face when I walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz-"

"Don't worry about it" a familiar voice said. I blushed when I remembered who that voice belonged to.

It was Mason. As soon as I saw him my heart jumped into my throat.

"I don't mind someone as beautiful as you walking into me Renesmee" his dazzling smile left me speechless.

"So where are you going?" he asked me.

"Uh, English with Jefferson" I said once I undid the knot in my throat. "By the way you can just call me Nessie"

"Okay Nessie. Would you like me to walk you? I know where that's at and I'm headed in that direction anyway"

"Um, yeah, okay" God he must think I'm mentally challenged!

He offered me his hand and I took it. I just let him lead me through the crowd of people.

He left me right outside the classroom. I really hoped that I would see him again in another one of my classes. My hopes were futile though. I would walk into a class expectantly but would be disappointed when I saw that he wasn't there.

When I went to the cafeteria at lunch the first thing I did was scan the room for him, but unfortunately he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I got my food and walked to a table where there was no one else sitting. I was staring out the window when I heard his voice "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all" I said a little to quickly.

"Nessie I would really like to get to know you better. Can you tell me something about yourself?" he asked me.

"There is nothing I interesting about me" I said.

I saw him get something out of his backpack. I realized that it was a coffee cup. Drinking coffee at school and at lunch time? Kind of weird.

When he opened it I realized that it wasn't coffee. It was red. It was also the most delicious thing that I had ever smelled. Suddenly my throat felt like it was on fire again. And I swear this is the worst I've ever felt the pain.

"Come on, surely there must be something interesting about yourself?" he said.

I racked my brain for something to say as I tried not to focus on whatever that strange drink was.

"I'm adopted" I said.

"You are?" he asked in disbelief. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. My mother doesn't talk about my adoption for some reason. But I've been with her since I was a baby. I used to have a dad but he died when I was little"

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"It's okay" I said. "Mason what are you drinking?" I just could not get my mind off of that strange scent emanating from his cup.

"Oh this" he held up the cup. "It's a special kind of, um...juice. Would you like to try some?"

"Yes, I would love to"

He handed me the cup. As soon as the first sip passed my lips my taste buds exploded. This was the most delicious thing that I have ever tasted. Even more strangely, with every gulp I took the pain in my throat lessened. I didn't stop drinking until I had drained the entire cup.

"Oops. I'm sorry I didn't mean to finish it" I said feeling ashamed that I had drank his entire drink.

Instead of answering he got a napkin and wiped my mouth clean with it.

"It's okay. I don't mind. How about I just bring you your own?"

"Really? I'd love that" I said.

His answering smile left me breathless once more.

**Please Review**


	3. Gossip

**Chapter 3: Gossip**

**Nessie's POV**

I left the cafeteria feeling very breathless. There was just something about Mason that made my heart beat faster. I didn't know what it was. Or why he had that affect on me in the first place, and it scared me. I had never felt this way before. Then again no other guy has ever shown interest in me before.

I was surprised after school when a group of girls walked up to me.

"So new girl. I saw you talking to Mason earlier" the girl, who was clearly the leader of this group said to me.

"Yes. What does it matter to you?" I asked her in confusion.

They all burst out into laughter. "What does it matter to us? Well, I'm just thinking of you here. You see, Mason has already dated and slept with just about every single girl in this school. The only reason that he is interested in you is because you are new here and therefore he wants to make you his next conquest" she said.

"What?" I said.

"Are you stupid or what? He just wants to have sex with you. He is not seriously interested in you" she said.

"He just wants sex?" I asked.

"Well duh!" one of the other girls said. "You really are stupid" she said.

The rest of them just stood their laughing. Even as they walked away from me they all laughed.

I just stood there feeling heartbroken. I should have known that Mason was to good to be true. He just wanted to use me for his own selfish purposes. I was nothing more then a toy to him. He was playing with me. He was probably laughing about how stupid I was to fall for his tricks.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeves as I waited for my mom to come pick me up. I was so stupid to ever think that Mason would ever be interested in me. He was just interested in sex.

I jumped when a warm hand touched my arm. It was Mason.

"Get away from me!" I growled at him. I had a tendency to growl like an animal when I was upset. It was weird, and I often got made fun of for it as well.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked in concern. Probably fake concern.

"I said get away from me!" I started running away from him and put as much distance between him and I as I could. From the distance I could see him giving me a very hurt/confused expression. Whatever.

Five minutes later I was loading my backpack into my mom's car.

"Nessie what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing" I hoped my lie was convincing. I didn't want to bother her with my problems, especially on the first day of school. I don't think that my mom believed me but she let the subject drop.

As soon as we got home I went up to my room with the excuse that I was tired. I laid on my bed and started to cry. The first guy I ever really like, and he's only interested in sex. Figures. But for some reason it still hurt a lot that he only wanted me for sex.

I decided to read a book to distract myself from my thoughts about Mason. It didn't work. It didn't matter how hard I tried to focus on the words on the page in front of me, nothing seemed to sink in. All of my thoughts were on Mason and the sadness I felt when I thought about the whole situation.

I started to cry again. Then I felt so stupid for crying over a boy that I hardly even knew. What was my problem? Crying over guys was just nothing something that I did...ever. Yet here I was crying over one that I barely even knew.

I had finally stopped crying when my mom had called me down for dinner. First I went to the bathroom to wash my face and make sure that my eyes were not all red and puffy. That would be a dead give away to the fact that I had been crying. And that was not a conversation that I wanted to have with my mother.

Luckily for me my mom was making one of my favorites; pasta and bread sticks. I just absolutely loved Italian Food. I could eat it every day.

Once I was done eating dinner I went back upstairs and started doing the pile of homework that I had been assigned. First day at a new school and I already have an essay and a project to work on. Plus I had a lot of math and science homework to do.

Once I was done with my homework I went to sleep. I was to tired to do anything but sleep at that point. It felt like I was waking up only seconds later.

I wasn't looking forward to the day ahead. I didn't want to see Mason again. I wanted nothing to do with him. As soon as I got to school I saw him and I did everything that I could to avoid him. I gave him nasty looks whenever I caught him looking at me. He would just look at me with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

I took my seat in my English class and waited for the class to start.

"Hey you're the new girl. Right?" some girl I had seen yesterday said.

"Yes. That would be. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Anna. I wanted to introduce myself yesterday but I got really nervous and chickened out at that last minute. Anyways what is your name?" she asked.

"Renesmee. But I prefer being called Nessie" I said.

"As in the loch ness monster? That is quite an unusual nickname"

"I know it is" I said.

"Well if you'd like. I would love to be your friend" she said.

"Well than you" I said. "I could use a friend here. It really sucks being the new kid"

"Believe me I know. My dad is in the military which means we have to move around a lot. I'm usually the new girl" she said.

"Well that really sucks" I said.

"I saw you and Mason together yesterday-"

"Yes and you probably won't see us together ever again" I said.

"Why not?"

"He's been with every other girl in this school" I said.

For some odd reason she burst out into laughter. "That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard"

"That's what she said" I said as I secretly pointed to the girl that had talked to me yesterday. She was in this class to.

"Sarah? Don't believe anything that girl or her friends say. What she told you is the biggest lie I have ever heard. I have never even seen him with another girl. Every time girls go up to him and try to flirt with him he lets them down gently. It's pretty much a known fact that he doesn't date girls here. Sarah and her friends are just jealous that he is showing interest in you and not them" she explained.

Now I realize how stupid I was for so easily believing those girls. What have I done? Now I owe Mason a huge apology.

**Please Review**


	4. Forgiveness

**Chapter 4: Forgiveness**

**Nessie's POV**

I felt terrible for what I had done to Mason. I had so stupidly believed a rumor and didn't even bother to listen to what he had to say. What was I going to do now? How was I going to apologize to him? What was I going to say?

I decided that I would wait for lunch time to approach him. That way I would have time to think about what I was going to say.

I got my food and went to the same table I say at yesterday. I started eating. I had no reason to believe that Mason would sit by me again today. Not after the way that I have been treating him.

I heard footsteps walking toward me. They stopped somewhere close by me. Whoever it was just stood there waiting. As if that person was unsure if he or she should proceed or not.

My head shot up. Mason was standing there. I can't believe that after the way I treated him he would still want to even approach him.

"Nessie?" he said cautiously.

"Oh Mason. I'm so sorry" I said in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry for the way that I have been treating you"

"It's okay Nessie. But why?" he asked. I really didn't want to have to tell him.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's to embarrassing" I said.

"Nessie please tell me. I promise that I won't be mad" he said.

"I believed a stupid lie that some girls told me about you. I shouldn't have believed them so fast"

"Can you tell me what this lie was?" he asked.

My cheeks burned with heat just thinking about the lie. There was no way in hell I was going to fess up.

"Sorry I'm not saying anything" I said.

"Please" he begged. He had a smile on his face. That was good.

I just could not resist that smile. "They told me that you were just using me for sex" I admitted.

I looked away from him. I was to embarassed to even keep eye contact with him. I was surprised when he suddenly grabbed my hand with his. I could not help but to look at him now.

"Nessie I would never do that to you. I know that we've only known each other a few days. But I just want you to know that you are the first girl that I've ever really been interested in. You are definirely the most interesting, beautiful and smart girl that I have ever met"

I felt my face flood with heat.

"and I've got something for you" he pulled out a coffee cup, much like the one he had yesterday. Then he passed it to me. He also had one for himself.

"You still brought me some of your special juice?" I was shocked. After the way I treated him I didn't think that he'd want anything to do with me much less bring me stuff.

"Of course. I told you that I would. It's all yours"

"Thanks Mason" I said.

I took the lid off of the cup and immediately the smell hit my nose. How was it possible for something to smell so good?

I quickly grabbed the red drink and swallowed the drink in a few gulps. How was it possible for something to taste so good?

"Nessie I'm curious. Would you like to meet my family?"

I actually started choking on my food. Once I had manage to dislodge that piece of burger from my throat I looked at him in absolute and utter shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that I want you to meet my parents. You've already met my sisters. I want you to meet my parents now. Besides they really want to meet you"

"Why?"

"They just want to know more about you. They are really really interested in meeting you. So if you'd like. Maybe this weekend?"

"Yeah sure. If it's okay with my mom" _and if I don't hyperventilate to death by then _I added in my head. Which could actually happen. I mean I had a tendency to stop breathing sometimes.

That was another very odd quirk about me that I had. Sometimes my heart and my breathing just stop. Yes, my heart and my breathing just stop at random moments all on their own. It's completely involuntary. It can last anywhere from a few minutes up to a day. My mom said that when I was a baby I would even stop moving and crying. It would look as if I really was dead. But by the time I had gotten to a hospital my vitals had already restarted. Nobody has ever been able to figure out why that happens. It just does. I guess it's just some odd rare condition that hardly anyone knows about. Now I don't even go to a hospital when it happens anymore.

"Oh and one more question" he said rather mysteriously.

"Okay"

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday night?"

If I were eating I would have started choking again. I was speechless for a moment before finally answering "yes"

"Well I look forward to dating you Miss Nessie" he said with a smile. I blushed yet again.

**Bella's POV**

They say that time heals all wounds. That's not true. Not for me anyway. I nearly died giving birth to my baby girl. My Renesmee. I would have died if it hadn't been for Edward turning me at the last moment.

I couldn't have been happier. I was finally a vampire, I had Edward and I had my beautiful baby girl. I loved my Renesmee so much. She was everything to me. She was my, our miracle.

She was a very healthy baby. So it came as complete shock when she suddenly stopped breathing in my arms. I was feeding her and she just stopped breathing for no reason. Then her heart stopped as well.

Edward and I rushed her to Carlisle but by then it was too late. He pronounced her dead. I'll never forget the look he had on his face when he gave us the news. Losing his one and only granddaughter. He's just as sad today as he was then. Just like we all were. In the short time that she was with us she had already made her mark on us. We buried her that same day and by the next morning we were gone. We could not bare to be around the place that would only remind us of what we had is one of the reasons that we all hate Twilight so much. First of all who was Stephenie Meyer and how did she know about us? And why did she have to change the ending of our story so that our baby lived? Breaking Dawn tells us what could have been and that hurts like hell.

We were going back soon. In a few more weeks we would be moving back to Forks for the first time in 16 years. The first thing I planned on doing was visiting my baby's grave.

**Please Review**


	5. Mason's Family

**Chapter 5: Mason's Family**

**Mason's POV**

I could not have been more happy then I was right at that moment. Nessie had agreed to go on a date with me.

I watched her get up from our lunch table and leave. My heart started beating faster as I watched her go. I know that it's a bit strange, but Nessie was the first girl that I had ever really liked. She was beautiful, smart, and perfect in just about every way.

I could hear my sisters, Clarissa and Daniel, laughing at me. Sometimes it was hard to believe that I was related to them, but my mom assures me that they are my twin sisters.

"I see our dear brother has finally landed himself a date" Clarissa said as she snickered.

"Yup. Our darling brother on a date with a girl that has absolutely no clue-"

"Will you two shut up already?!" I said loudly enough that several nearby humans heard. "Stop making comments about her. It's not funny at all"

"Oh come on. That girl shouldn't even be here. This is our territory. We've already claimed it, which means that no other vampire or hybrid is allowed-"

"I don't care about that!" I snarled. "She is just a girl that has no idea what she really is. She was raised by a human mother. She thinks that she is one of them. She doesn't know about the existence of vampires or hybrids" I said in a stern voice.

"Please, there is no way that she has gone so long without drinking human blood" Clarissa stated.

"Well she has. You know what? I can introduce her to dad. He'll know right away if she is telling the truth. Which I believe she is" I told them. My dad's gift was his ability to get people to tell the truth. When you talked to him it was basically impossible to lie to him.

"Okay" they both reluctantly agreed.

I just left them there. I started thinking about Nessie again. I felt really bad for her. She really had no idea that she was half vampire. Why? Why did her parents, whoever they were, give her up for adoption? No parent should ever give away a hybrid child.

There is one odd quirk that all hybrids that I have met have. For some reason we will suddenly stop breathing and our hearts will suddenly stop beating for an indefinite amount of time. My mother, who is a doctor, believes that this odd quirk is because of our vampire genetics. But no one is completely sure what the reason is. If Nessie has this odd quirk, I can only imagine how scared and confused she must be by that. She had no one to tell her that that was completely normal.

I saw Nessie again later that day. When she saw me she blushed and her heart started beating faster. I hoped that that meant that she liked me the way I liked her. All I knew is that from the moment I met her she had a strange affect on me. She had awoken something in me. Something that made me feel alive and happy.

I left class as fast as I could once the last bell of the day rang. I smiled when I saw Nessie standing there waiting for her mother to come and pick her up.

I walked up behind her. She didn't even notice me as she read something on her phone.

"Hi Nessie" she screamed and then dropped her phone.

"Mason don't scare me like that" she said.

"I'm so sorry" I said as I bent down to pick up her phone for her. "What are you reading on here?" I asked her when I saw something called FanFiction .net

"I'm reading Twilight FanFiction. I'm a huge fan" she said. For some reason I found myself smiling. She was a fan of a world that she had no idea really existed. None of us knew who the Cullens were but we definitely knew the Volturi. Everything about vampires was also very accurate.

"You like Twilight?" I asked her just to keep her talking.

"Yes. It's my favorite movie and book series. I never get tired of it. I'm always reading and writing FanFiction as well. Right now I'm reading a story called _All That You Are_ by an author named KleoCullen. Do you like Twilight?" she asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"Then you should read fanfiction" she said. "but what else do you like?"

I thought about it for a moment before I said "reading, movies-"

We were interrupted by the sound of someone honking. "It's my mom. I have to go" she said.

"Goodbye Nessie" I said to her as she got into her mom's car.

"Bye Mason" she said as she smiled at

"Someone's love struck" Daniel said as she started snickering.

"Nessie and Mason sitting in a tree K-I-S-"

"Clarissa if you know what's good for you you will not finish that chant!"

"Okay you kill joy of a brother. See you at home"

I rolled my eyes at them when they walked away. Why did I have to get stuck with the world's most annoying sisters? Just why?

I got in my car and drove home. My sisters had already beaten me home.

For some odd reason my parents were also waiting for me.

"Mason we need to talk" mom said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About this hybrid girl that you have been seeing at school" dad said. "Your sisters have already told us everything" I glared at my extremely annoying sisters. I had made it very clear to them that I would tell them about Nessie.

"We need to see her now" mom said. "A hybrid raised by humans is just odd"

"She doesn't know what she is. I'm sure that she is telling the truth"

"But we are not" dad said. "That is why we need to see her. So that we can determine if she is telling the truth. If she is telling the truth then we will help her. We will teach her about vampires and hybrids. But if she is lying then we will do something about it"

"Okay" I said.

I was 100 percent certain that Nessie was telling the truth. I just knew it.

**Please Review**


	6. Panic, Panic, and more Panic

**Chapter**** 6: Panic, Panic, and more Panic**

**Nessie's POV**

Thinking of my impending date with Mason made me extremely nervous. When I told my mom about Mason she didn't even bother to hide her excitement. As I've mentioned earlier she was starting to think that for I was a lesbian just because I haven't shown any interest in boys before.

But then it got really awkward when my mom started to give me the sex talk. She made it pretty clear that she wants grandkids, just not for another ten years. I escaped THAT talk as fast as I could, after making it clear that I was a virgin and I had no immediate plans to change that status.

I started reading New Moon just to get my mind off of that conversation as fast as I could. For some reason depressed Bella was enough to keep me from thinking about my own issues, no matter how trivial they seemed.

The next day was Wednesday, and that just made me a hell of a lot more nervous. Only two more days until my very first date! My heart quadrupled in speed when I remembered that I was going to meet Mason's parents as well.

When I saw Mason approach me at lunch I started to relax a little. He took his usual seat next to me. His dazzling smile made my heart beat a lot faster again. I swear this boy is going to give me a heart attack!

I smiled at him when I saw that he brought me my 'special drink' again. Whatever he was giving me was having a strange affect on me. I feel different, stronger even. I don't know how to describe it.

When I was done drinking he got a napkin and wiped my mouth clean with it. I just stared at him completely shocked.

"So Nessie, um, what time should I pick you up on Friday?" he asked me.

I didn't know what to say at first. I was still processing the very idea of him coming to pick me up.

"Nessie?" he said when I didn't respond.

"Um how about at 4?" I asked him.

"4 sounds really good to me" he told me with a smile on his face. "Then we can go over to my place first. My parents are eager to meet you as soon as possible"

"Really? Why?" I wasn't that interesting. I guess they just want to see who their son is dating.

"They are just interested in getting to know you a little better. That's all. They are very interested in just about everything I do. It can be a bit annoying at times"

"I can understand that" I said thinking of my own mother. She would be snooping through my diary if I hadn't put a lock on it.

"Well Miss Nessie, let me tell you this. I'm really looking forward to Friday" The way he said 'Miss Nessie' left me speechless. Breathless actually.

Once I was able to talk again I said "thank you. I'm also looking forward to Friday"

We continued to talk more until the bell rang. Then he walked me to my class before going to his. And this was pretty much our routine for the next few days. On Thursday night I was having a really hard time deciding what I should wear. I settled on a light blue dress with a matching necklace.

On Friday the only sensation I felt was butterflies in my stomach. Well that and my nerves were also really acting up as well. Not even my friend Anna could calm me down. Ever since she had told me about how Sarah was trying to sabotage any chance of a relationship with Mason I've been really good friends with her.

Once the school day ended I wanted nothing more then to run home and start getting ready. It seemed like an eternity before I saw my mom pull up to the school to pick me up. I really needed to get a job so I could buy my own car.

My mom had to go back to work for a few more hours so I was left to panic on my own. I felt like a cartoon character as I ran around my room trying to get ready. I was stricken with panic when I saw that it was 3:45 and I still was not done getting ready.

I relaxed when I was done five minutes later. I started watching my favorite show, _Forever_, in order to try and relax a little but it was not working. I jumped when I heard the doorbell at 4:05.

I literally jumped off of the couch and ran to the door.

"Sorry that I'm a little late" he said. "There was a bit more traffic then expected"

"That's okay" I told him. "Would you like to come in for a little while?" I asked him. "I just have to use the bathroom"

"Okay" he said.

I went to the bathroom and stayed in there for five minutes just trying to relax. When I walked out I saw Mason sitting on the couch watching my show.

"What were you watching?" he asked me.

"It's called _Forever" _I told him. "It's about an immortal doctor. He works with t his detective and together they solve mysterious homicides. It's a really interesting show" I told him. "I also watch this show called _Once Upon A Time. _It's really interesting to. I've also thought about watching this show called _Bones _because my FanFiction buddy, sibuna826twihard, is always tweeting about and it sounds really interesting, but I'm just too lazy to watch ten seasons" Okay clearly I'm really nervous because I am rambling now. When I'm nervous I ramble...a lot.

"I'm sorry. I must be boring you" I told him.

"Far from it actually. Nessie nothing you say can ever be boring"

I just blushed.

"Ready to go now?" he asked me.

"Yes" I responded a little too eagerly.

He led me outside. And like a true gentlemen he opened the car door for me. He kept me talking the whole way to his house, which actually calmed my nerves quite a bit.

I was surprised when I saw a police cruiser sitting outside his house.

"That's my dad's" he told me. "My dad is the chief of police here in Forks and my mom is a doctor here"

"Wow" was the only thing that I could say.

We walked up the pathway that led to his front door. The door opened revealing two people. A man and a woman. Both with extremely pale skin and blood red eyes.

**Please Review**


	7. Parents

**Chapter 7: Parents**

**Nessie's POV**

I stared the two strange people up and down. The feature I fixated on the most was there strangely colored eyes. How did they have red eyes? I came to the conclusion that they had to be wearing contacts. It was a little unnerving the way that they also stared at me, but since I was doing the same to them I could not be to judgmental.

"Nessie these are my parents Carol and Brent Barry. Mom, dad. This is Nessie" When I shook both of their hands I nearly dropped my hand because of how ice cold their skin was.

"So you are the girl that our son keeps talking about" Mrs. Barry commented. For some reason I blushed. Seriously because of this boy have blushed more times in these last few days then I have in my entire life.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said nervously. Before turning around to stare at Mason accusingly.

"You've been talking about me?" I asked him quizzically. What had he been saying about me to his family? Was it good things? Was it bad things? What did his family think of me?

"Don't worry I've only been telling them good things about you. Now would you like to come on in?"

"Yes. Yes" I said to fast because of the nerves. I really wanted to slap myself right now. Why did I have to be so nervous? Would this affect the way his family views me? Or would they think that their son deserves to be with someone a lot better then me? Oh how I absolutely hated all of these questions that were going through my mind!

"So Nessie, Mason tells us that you are adopted. Is that correct?" Mr. Barry asked me.

"Yes that is true. My parents adopted me when I was a baby. But my dad died when I was young so it's mostly just been me and my mom. We just recently moved here from Los Angeles"

"Oh so you are a California girl. What brings you here to Forks then?" Mrs. Barry asked me.

"My mom got a new job here. Mason tells me that you are a doctor so maybe you know her. Her name is Carey Wilson"

"Oh the new doctor? Yeah I have met her, she did mention having a daughter that she adopted. But we haven't spoken much so I didn't get your name" she said to me.

"So you don't know anything at all about your real parents?" Mr. Barry asked me.

"No, not a thing" I told him. "I've asked my mom about my history before but she refuses to tell me anything. So I guess my past will always remain a mystery...sadly"

"Well we are sorry to hear that" Mrs. Barry said. "Anyway would you like something to eat? A snack maybe?"

"Yeah that would be wonderful" I answered her.

She got up and left, and was soon followed by her husband. This whole situation was awkward. Why did meeting his parents have to feel so weird? Maybe it would be less weird if they didn't have those unnerving red eyes.

A fit of giggles broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Mason's sisters standing in the hallway. They were both giggling at Mason and I. Mason glared back at them.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Mason asked in clear annoyance.

"Nope" both girls said at the same time.

Mason sighed. "Just ignore my sisters Nessie. They love torturing me"

"Sorry to hear about that" I said. Poor Mason, one boy up against two girls. That must be rough on him.

Mrs. Barry came back a few minutes later with an array of snacks to choose from. I just settled on some cookies. I didn't want to end up ruining my dinner.

Afterward we left and headed out to dinner. I was slightly relived to be away from Mason's parents. They were nothing but nice to me, but they still scared me a little.

"Mason?" I said but was not quite sure how to ask this question.

"Yes?" he prompted when I did not complete my question.

"Why do your parents have red eyes?" I asked him. I was sure that he was just going to confirm my suspicion of contacts so I was surprised when he didn't answer right away.

"It is a genetic thing. It is kind of hard to explain" he said a bit nervously. "Anyway where should we go eat?"

"Um how about we just head to Port Angeles. They should have some good restaurants there" I stated to him.

"Oh yes, they do. They have a place called Bella Italia. I have never been there before, but I hear that it is good" he said.

"Okay, let's go there" I said.

When we got to the restaurant we were able to get seats right away. As soon as we sat down all we did was talk. We were so busy talking that I had completely forgotten to look at the menu. So when the waitress came I just ordered the first thing on the menu. Mushroom Ravioli. I just hoped that it tasted good.

I found myself smiling and laughing the whole time that we were there. When I looked back at the days leading up to the date I felt stupid for feeling so nervous. There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. It was fun. All I did was have a great time with him. He was easy to talk to and I just loved being around him. Neither of us wanted the date to end so after dinner we went to the movies.

After that we had no choice but to go home. I knew that my mom would be looking for me soon. It came as a complete surprise when I walked into my house and found it completely empty. So I invited Mason in to hang out for a little while more. We went down to the basement and started watching Twilight together.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, I started to feel really tired and sleepy. At some point during the movie I did fall asleep.

"NESSIE!" my mom's shrill scream woke me up instantly. Right away I realized I was exactly in the same place I had been in when I fell asleep...In Mason's arms and underneath a blanket.

My mom's face was completely red from anger.

All I knew is that I was in trouble...big time!

**Please Review**


	8. In Trouble

**Chapter 8: In Trouble**

**Nessie's POV**

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" my mom's voice roared.

"Mom I swear it's not what you think-" I began to say before my mom interrupted me.

"Not what I think?! I come home to find you in the basement with him! You are fast asleep in his arms under a blanket. What exactly am I supposed to think?!" she bellowed loud enough for all of Forks to hear.

"Mom I promise you we didn't do anything! We did not have sex! I swear!" My god this was so embarrassing! I could only imagine what Mason must be thinking!

"Then why was he holding you?! Why are you two in that position?!"

"Mom we just fell asleep watching a movie. That's it. We were just sleeping together, I mean not that kind of sleeping together!" I was really at a loss of what to say. I looked at Mason hoping that he would have an idea. He looked just as embarassed and awkward as I felt about the whole situation.

"Ms. Wilson" he began like a true gentleman. "I promise you that nothing happened. Your daughter is telling the truth. We were just watching a movie together and we just happened to fall asleep. I'm truly sorry about all of this"

My mom looked shocked for a minute. Perhaps he dazzled her the way he dazzled me.

"Who are you exactly?" mom asked.

"I'm Mason" he said.

"Oh you're Nessie's boyfriend. The guy that Nessie won't stop talking about"

"Mom!" I shouted embarassed.

Mason looked like he was trying to fight a smile and failing miserably.

"Yes ma'am that would be me" he said.

"Mason I think that you should go now. I need to have a talk with Nessie" she said.

"Okay. Goodbyes Ma'am. Goodbye Nessie"

"Bye Mason" I said.

We waited until we were sure that he was out of earshot.

"Nessie are you trying to kill me of a heart attack?"

"Mom I'm sorry. It was an accident really. I invited him in to watch a movie and we just fell asleep" I told her honestly.

"Okay" she said. "I believe you. But I better never catch you and him like that ever again. Is that understood?"

"Yes mom" I said. In all honesty I was just relieved that I escaped this unpunished and that my mom didn't forbid me from seeing Mason again. Now the embarasment I would undoubtedly feel when I saw Mason again was something else entirely.

**Mason's POV**

Man that was embarassing. Though I'm pretty sure that it wasn't nearly as embarassing for me as it was for Nessie. Poor girl.

Honestly though I had never been so afraid of a human before. The moment that her mother discovered us I thought she would be the first human to actually succeed in killing a hybrid. I hope Nessie doesn't get into to much trouble.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had several missed calls, voicemails, and text messages from my parents and my sisters. I listened to all of the voicemails, my parents voices getting more panicky with each one. I didn't understand what they were so worried about. It's much harder to kill or harm a hybrid than it is a human.

I quickly replied to my mother's last text message and told her that I was okay. Then she told me to get home as quickly as I could so she could kill me for all the worry I caused her. Parents will be parents no matter what.

As soon as I opened the door my parents screamed for me.

"Mason just what were you thinking by staying out so late without even telling us?! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?! Why didn't you answer any of our phone calls or text messages?!" she reprimanded me while simultaneously hugging me.

"I'm sorry mom. It was an accident I swear. I don't understand why you were so worried. It's not like anything can happen to me" I pointed out.

"Mason" my father began. "You are not invincible. Yes you are a hybrid but may I remind you that you are only half vampire. You can still get hurt and you can still die. As the chief of police I know what people are capable of doing. I see it all the time" he said. He was right. My dad dealt with a lot of crazy people. He's seen humans that have done unimaginable things to others. Sometimes my dad is so repulsed by them that he kills them and somehow makes their death look accidental or suicide. Usually he kills rapists, abusers, and kidnappers. Those are his main victims.

"and I also know what can happen if you get hurt! I see it all the time in the emergency room. I don't want to see my own son in the emergency room" my mom would say something like that. My mom loves working in the hospital but some of the things she sees in there breaks her heart. Often times when she knows that a patient has no hope, or wishes to end their suffering already, she will kill them because she believes it to be more humane.

"Let's not forget about the fact that there are other dangerous vampires and the wolves to worry about!" dad added.

"All I can say is that I am sorry" I said.

"It's okay Mason. Just don't ever scare us like that again" mom said.

"So what were you doing? Where is Nessie?" dad asked me.

"She is at her house right now. So what do you think about her?" I asked.

"We like her" mom said.

"Yeah" dad said. "We think she is telling the truth. It only makes us wonder who her real parents are and why they would give her up. I mean, she is a hybrid. She deserves to know about what she is. It would have been better if her real parents raised her"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Tell her the truth once we get her to trust us. But son?" mom said.

"Yes?"

"You never answered what you were doing? Changing the subject is not going to work young man" Damned it! Couldn't they forget?!

"I was with Nessie at her house. We were cuddled up together underneath a blanket as we watched a movie. She fell asleep in my arms and soon after I fell asleep as well. Then her mom came home and, well, when she saw us, she sort of that we, uh, had sex" I blushed. I did not want to talk about this at all!

To my horror I heard two very familiar laughs. I looked and saw my sisters standing in the hallway smiling at me evilly. Oh no!

"Say one word and I will not hesitate to kill you both with my bare hands!"

**Please Review**


End file.
